


confessions

by falsegljtter



Series: Fukurodani Week 2016 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aromantic! Yukie, Confessions, Fukurodani Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7495599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsegljtter/pseuds/falsegljtter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day Two: Shirofuku Yukie<br/>Prompt: Confession</p>
<p>It wasn't uncommon for Shirofuku Yukie to get confessed to but it was uncommon for her to receive them. Maybe it had something to do with her volleyball team...</p>
            </blockquote>





	confessions

**Author's Note:**

> writing my fav as aromantic is lovely (ayy one of my many headcanons)  
> basically the entirety of the boys team is just a "stop confessions form reaching yukie so she doesnt feel bad about rejecting people" squad  
> this is probably my favorite thing ive ever written (im overselling it arent i alright)  
> well enjoy!

I.  
Shirofuku Yukie was a strong, caring, and beautiful young woman. It wasn’t unusual that classmates or others would notice this as well, oftentimes when they confess to her. This often posed problems because Yukie wasn’t necessarily interested in such relationships. 

“What’s wrong Yukie-senpai?” Kaori asked in concern when she saw her fellow manager sigh loudly.

“Ah it’s nothing Kaori. Just another silly confession,” Yukie replied. “I’m going to go meet with our club advisor so can you watch my stuff?” 

“Of course!” Kaori smiled as she watched Yukie walk out of the clubroom. As soon as she was out of sight, Kaori reached through her bag to grab every love letter there was. 

“Sorry Yukie-senpai for going through your bag,” Kaori mumbled before taking the four letters and leaving the clubroom. The walk to the gym didn’t take long and luckily the coach was out when Kaori rushed up to the team.

“What’s up Kaori?” Komi asked while the team gathered around her.

“I got all of the notes from Yukie-senpai’s bag and locker,” Kaori replied while handing Akaashi the letters.

“I’ll get started on them right away so we can send back the rejections,” Akaashi nodded swiftly, going over to the bench to begin writing. Akaashi’s handwriting was uncannily similar Yukie’s so whenever she received letters he would be the one to send back rejections. That way Yukie didn’t have to deal with the awkward rejections all of the time.

“Thanks Kaori,” Bokuto said and everyone else nodded as well.

“I’m just glad we can help Yukie-senpai,” Kaori replied.

“Ah Akaashi why can’t you call me senpai? Or you Onaga?” Bokuto whined.

“Bokuto-san I believe we’ve already covered this and don’t try to shame Onaga into doing it either,” Akaashi said disapprovingly as he finished the second letter. 

“Fine. Has anyone heard any news of confessions in the classrooms?” Bokuto asked, perking up again. One thing he always loved was dealing with Yukie’s unwanted suitors.

“A girl in my class planned to confess to her,” Washio said, “but I scared her off by looking at her after she said it.”

“Nice kill Washio!” Komi congratulated. 

“No one should confess today then correct?” Sarukui asked.

“None are scheduled,” Kaori agreed as she looked at the planner the whole team filled out. On each page were the confessions that had been received by Yukie, the ones intercepted, and who all sent notes.

“Mission Stop People From Asking Yukie Out Is Succeeding!” Bokuto whooped.

“What’s going on in here?” Yukie inquired from the doorway, confused as to why her team was putting their hands in a circle and yelling loudly.

“Nothing!” Onaga yelped and immediately the crowd dispersed. She was too busy laughing at Onaga that she didn’t notice Kaori slip off the with letters Akaashi just finished.

After practice was over and most of the team had left, Yukie got back to the clubroom to grab her bag with Kaori.

“Hm that’s odd. Do you know where those letters went?” Yukie asked Kaori while looking at her bag.

“No idea Yukie-senpai,” Kaori said easily, adjusting her ponytail before the two girls went home for the night.

The next morning found four students with broken hearts as they looked at the letters inside of their lockers from one ‘Yukie Shirofuku’. 

II.  
Konoha to “Yukie Confession Squad”: Guys we have an emergency. Someone is planning to confess rn. Should I stop them?  
Komi to “Yukie Confession Squad”: Neutralize the threat.

Konoha pocketed his phone once the text came through and slowly worked his way across the classroom to the ‘threat’ in question.

“Hi Konoha,” the boy said once he saw the other approach his desk.

“Hey Ryota. I heard you were planning to ask Yukie out?” Konoha said, faking ignorance of the issue.

“Yeah actually I was planning to go now,” Ryota replied in a way to excuse himself.

“Right now? Like that?” Konoha raised an eyebrow as he examined the other.

“What do you mean ‘like that’?” Ryota inquired nervously.

“It’s just… no nevermind I’m probably wrong,” Konoha waved off the boy with a shrug.

“No tell me!” Ryota pleaded. It took all of Konoha’s willpower to not let a giant smirk form on his lips.

“Well I am in the same club as Yukie and I know she hates people with hair like that,” Konoha drawled. “Not to mention, and this isn’t my opinion, but aren’t you a little too pale? I don’t see much meat on your bones and Yukie loves muscles. I’m on your side, I really am, but do you want to look like that when you confess? I’m not even mentioning your breath or that baby beard you’re trying for.”

“I guess not. It was a longshot anyway. Thanks for stopping me Konoha,” Ryota said gratefully. 

“Just trying to help a friend,” Konoha shrugged and walked back to his seat.

Konoha to “Yukie Confession Squad”: he’s been dealt with.

III.  
After the letters had been sent and Konoha had been destroying suitors confidence, it was time for Bokuto and Komi to do their jobs. Since the plans to stop confessions had began, they had gradually decreased over time since they had heard of the failures that would greet them. Still a few were too obtuse for Konoha’s subtle shut downs or too impatient to bother sending letters that Akaashi could politely reject. This lead to Bokuto and Komi’s method. It was by far the most abrasive and embarrassing one of the three evils.

“Over there, that’s the guy planning to ask her out as soon as lunch ends,” Komi points out and the two share a nod before walking over to the boy.

“Hey there Yuto, I hear you’re going to ask Yukie out!” Bokuto yelled and his voice overpowered all other noise in the cafeteria.

“Ah Bokuto could you please lower your voice?” Yuto asked softly. The cafeteria members were looking towards the scene and some even let out wolf whistles.

“Why? He’s just so excited you’re asking our manager, Yukie Shirofuku, out!” Komi added, just as loud as Bokuto had been.

“Actually no I am not. You must have your information wrong,” Yuto said as he rose to their volume level. His cheeks were bright red and he looked thoroughly humiliated.

“Ah well then I guess we were wrong. Sorry about the confusion Yuto,” Bokuto apologized, gaining the wicked gleam in his eyes that’s usually reserved for an interesting volleyball match.

“Yes you were,” Yuto agreed softly. The cafeteria rose to its normal volume again and the boy was forgotten.

“Operation was completed Akaashi,” Bokuto said as soon as he reached Akaashi, who had been watching across the cafeteria.

“Good job Bokuto-san and Komi-san. I could hear everything and he seems low on moral. Yukie is safe from another confession,” Akaashi nodded before the three went off to enjoy the rest of the lunch period.

IV.  
Despite how hard the team worked to make sure that Yukie wouldn’t even have to glance at a confession, there were still a few that fell through the cracks. Maybe someone had a second bout of confidence or maybe a letter was slipped in after they did their daily check. Whatever was the reason, there were some suitors that Yukie had to deal with herself. One of them just happened to be the sweet second year: Yui Tachibana.

“I know I’m a year under you and that you are incredibly busy but I would love to be your girlfriend Yukie!” Yui said from where she stood bowed in front of Yukie. The third year felt a tiny pang of guilt in her heart as she looked at the girl in front of her.

“Please stop bowing Yui,” Yukie said and grasped onto Yui’s shoulders comfortingly, much like what a mom would do. “You are a sweet girl and very brave for doing this but I don’t like you like that.”

“Is it because I’m a girl?” Yui asked, sniffling slightly.

“No! It’s just that I don’t like anyone like that,” Yukie explained with a gentle smile. “I’m happy you had the courage to confess to me but I don’t think I’m suited for romantic relationships.”

“I understand,” Yui said sadly, “and I’m sorry if this made you uncomfortable.”

“It’s alright, you didn’t know. Good luck in the future,” Yukie said and hugged Yui tightly before walking off to the volleyball club. Once she walked through the doors she caught her teammates trying to rush back into position.

“What’s going on guys?” Yukie asked. 

“Nothing Yukie-senpai,” Kaori said from where she sat next to Akaashi. Underneath Kaori’s right leg was a slip of pink and Yukie recognized it to be one of the confession letters she had gotten that week.

“Are those my confession letters?” Yukie said with a faint smile.

“Well, you see, we know how you’re aromantic and that you dislike dealing with confessions because they make you uncomfortable,” Kaori started before turning to Akaashi for help.

“Since you don’t want to deal with them we decided we would. My handwriting is passable as yours so I write responses to your love letters,” Akaashi added.

“I’m the one who talks people out of confessing to you,” Konoha said with a sheepish smile.

“We embarrass them until they don’t want to confess,” Komi said while wrapping his arm around Bokuto’s shoulders.

“I take all of your letters to give to Akaashi,” Kaori admitted.

“The rest of us are on patrol for who’s going to confess,” Sarukui explained and the whole team looked to Yukie apprehensively. Sure, they had good intentions, but would Yukie approve of what they’re doing?

“You guys,” Yukie began before a smile broke out on her face, “I’m so grateful for you all. It’s so nice how you’d all do that just so I wouldn’t be uncomfortable.”

“So you aren’t mad?” Konoha asked apprehensively.

“No you goofs. Now come on let’s get to practice. You can finish your confession club later,” Yukie laughed.

“That name’s so much cooler than what we came up with!” Bokuto whined loudly but still headed over to the court. Yukie shook her head and looked at them all.

A giant group of idiots.

Correction: her giant group of idiots.


End file.
